Regret
by Kuroi Ilna
Summary: Bahkan setelah 100 tahun atau 1000 tahun aku tetap ingin menjadi dongsaengmu, hyung. Lee Donghae / Cho Kyuhyun


Regret

Cast(s) : Lee Donghae, Cho(Lee) Kyuhyun

Genre : Sad, Brothership

Rate : T

Ruangan serba putih itu tampak sepi, bahkan di dalamnya terdapat dua orang yang saling duduk berhadapan dalam balutan usia yang terpaut cukup jauh. Pria yang kini menginjak kepala 5 itu manatap pemuda kisaran 27 tahun yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih sekaligus iba pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kami Donghae-ssi. Kondisinya sudah sangat parah saat anda membawanya kemari. Sebenarnya.. ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun-ssi masuk rumah sakit ini. Bahkan saya sudah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk megobati sakitnya."

Satu lagi fakta yang membuatnya terkejut. Sungguh, dirinya merasa bodoh telah menelantarkan adiknya bahkan sejak anak itu belum mengerti apa makna kata kejam yang terus menyelimuti hidupnya selama ini. Anak itu bahkan selalu tersenyum ketika dirinya hanya terus berjalan bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sekedar menjawab senyum yang selalu terlontar untuknya.

"Apakah separah itu kanker mata yang di deritanya dok?"

"Maafkan kami Donghae-ssi. Kemoterapi bahkan sudah tak dapat membantunya sedikitpun"

Perlahan air mata itu mengalir dengan indah dari kedua bola mata jernih seorang Lee Donghae. Tuhan, apakah kau begitu menyayanginya? Apakah rasa sayangmu lebih besar dari rasa sayangku? Ah, tentu saja, aku jahat.. dia tidak pantas untuk orang jahat sepertiku yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaannya yang seputih salju, selembut sutra namun tampak sangat menyedihkan bak hujan di musim panas.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Donghae, pemuda dengan surai madunya itu mengelus surai sang adik dengan sayang dan lembut sekali seakan surai-surai itu akan rontok bila dia mengelusnya sedikit lebih keras lagi. Dan Kyuhyun, pemuda 25 tahun dengan surai ikalnya itu membuka matanya meski faktanya hitam telah merenggut semua warna dari penglihatannya.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya tiap detik bak algojo yang tanpa ragu mengahabisi mangsanya. Membuatnya bahkan sangat susah untuk melepaskan rasa sakit itu meski hanya dengan satu pejaman mata saja.

"Mianhae, Hyung jahat padamu selama ini Kyu"

Lagi, air mata itu menetes. Membasahi selimut putih yang di kenakan adiknya dalam ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat indra penciuman itu.

'Aniya Hyung, kau hanya belum menyadari rasa sayangmu selama ini Hyung' batin Kyuhyun menjerit. Oh bagus, rasa sakit itu bahkan kini membuatnya tampak lebih menyedihkan lagi. Tidak cukupkah tubuh kurus keringnya dengan rambut yang hampir memudar, kini ditambah lagi suara sialan yang tak mau keluar.

"Mianhae telah membuatmu menyesal telah terlahir sebagai adikku"

'Apa yang Hyung katakan? Bahkan setelah 100 tahun atau bahkan 1000 tahun aku tetap ingin menjadi Adikmu. Aku bahkan sangat senang memiliki kakak sepertimu'

"hah.. kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Akupun bahkan ingin kau menjadi adikku lagi di kehidupan mendatang dan memperbaiki semua ini."

'benar. Akupun begitu Hyung. Aargh.. sialan. Kenapa sakit ini semakin menjadi saja?! Tuhan, inikah waktuku? Bila benar, maka aku memohon dengan sangat.. Tolong Tuhan, kembalikan sedikit saja suaraku agar aku dapat mengucapkan sedikit salam perpisahan pada Hyungku'

Rasa sakit itu mulai semakin menjadi, seluruh sendi tubuhnya ngilu luar biasa, kepalanya sungguh merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun melawan sakit yang sudah sering dilawannya setiap detik di hidupnya itu dengan lebih kuat lagi.

Bibirnya terbuka seolah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya salam perpisahan sebelum putih menelan seluruh hidupnya.

"G..go.. gomawo.. H…Hyu..ng.. Sa.. rang.. hae"

Ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat sampai di surga nanti. Tuhan amat sangat baik padanya. Bahkan kini kanker yang telah merenggut air matanya itu kini tampak mengijinkan tetes air mata terjun dari kedua mata sewarna caramel miliknya. Membuatnya sekali lagi amat bersyukur pada Tuhan karenanya.

'terima kasih Tuhan. Kau mendengar do'aku. Kini, aku siap untuk berterimakasih secara langsung. Donghae Hyung.. Jaga dirimu meskipun aku sudah tak disampingmu lagi, meskipun tanpa senyum yang senantiasa menyapamu setiap harinya. Gomawo telah menyayangiku meski itu sedikit terlambat. Saranghae'

Dengan kalimat yang hanya mampu terucapkan oleh hatinya, Kyuhyun mengakhirinya. Membiarkan putih merenggut hitam yang mengelilinginya. Membiarkan kejam melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan air mata kakaknya semakin deras mengalir kala menyadari jiwanya telah terlepas dari raganya.

"Kau.. jangan pernah sedikitpun muncul dihadapanku, pergi dari hidupku. Dasar pembunuh" pemuda 20 tahun itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Dirinya terlalu lelah menghadapi pembunuh—Kyuhyun—yang bersarang dirumahnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda 18 tahun yang tersenyum lebar itu perlahan mulai meluntur senyumnya. Tergantikan tatapan sedihnya yang menatap punggung sang kakak yang kian menjauh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau aku menyebutku pembunuh Hyung. Tapi tenang.. aku tidak akan sedikitpun menyerah mendapatkan kasih sayangmu Hyungie" kembali senyum ceria itu tampak. Sambil bersiul, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar rumah besarnya dengan menenteng tas hitam di punggungnya dengan sesekali melirik jam tangan yang sudah sedikit lusuh yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum cafe buka."

Perlahan tubuh pemuda 18 tahun itu menghilang di balik tikungan. Menyisakan orang-orang yang masih senantiasa memadati jalanan kota Seoul sore itu.

'Hyung, bahkan setelah 100 tahun atau bahkan 1000 tahun aku tetap ingin menjadi Adikmu. Aku bahkan sangat senang memiliki kakak sepertimu dan tentu saja kau juga harus mau menjadi Hyungku di kehidupan mendatang, arraseo?'

Kyuhyun. Pemuda 25 tahun itu tersenyum seakan beban yang selama ini memasung dirinya terlepas begitu saja bersamaan dengan bunyi 'Tiiitttt' yang berteriak dengan keras dari elektrokardiograf di ruangan itu. Dengan pasti bayangan putih dalam ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan itu menghilang.

Menyisakan raga tanpa jiwa diatas ranjang pesakitan dan suara Hyungnya yang menangis pilu dengan air mata yang makin deras mengalir seperti hujan di musim panas yang seolah mengejek kekalahannya atas takdir Tuhan.

END

Hehehehe… Comeback after a long time :D

Enjoy this story. I hope you like my story. Happy reading readerdeul.

Selesai membaca mohon sedikit aja luangkan waktu untuk mereview :)

Btw, handsome Donghae akhirnya berangkat wamil tadi. Huaaaa…. Sedih banget gak bisa liat dia, eunhyuk dan siwon untuk 2 tahun kedepan. Gimana perasaan kalian ditinggal namja-namja ganteng ini eoh?


End file.
